Hidden Behind a Vale
by Raisuke The Lightning Herald
Summary: The Valley of the End marked a turning point for Uzumaki Naruto, now with a bounty on her head, she is being forced to hide out in a country she didn't even know existed. With a new name, a new family and terrorists out for her head... well it won't be boring at least.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto or Rwby.

AN - Here's the first chapter of the rewrite of The Rose and the Maelstrom, it is very different. More at the end of the chapter.

-Chapter 1 Start-

"You seem quiet Gaki." Jiraiya called to the girl standing beside him. He himself was a tall man, standing at six foot one, with long white hair, framed with a headband containing the ancient kanji for oil, tied in a ponytail going down to his hips. His dark grey eyes were kind, but hid steel beneath their surface, accentuated by the two red streaks moving from his eyes down over his cheeks.

He was wearing a strange ensemble, a green short kimono, with matching trousers, were covered by a red haori. A wire mesh shirt could be seen poking out from underneath the kimono and a pair of traditional geta finished his outfit.

The girl next to him was young, barely two months into her teens. She had long blonde hair, tied in twintails, going down to her waist. Her eyes were a light violet, usually sparkling with energy and mischief, now dull and tired, sorrow lacing them. Three whisker marks on each cheek framed her face, making her look quite fox-like, drawing the eye away from her frowning mouth.

She was wearing an orange jumpsuit, accentuated with blue and white, with a white spiral on each shoulder and a red one on her back. A pair of blue sandals graced her feet and a headband with a leaf symbol graced her forehead.

"I'm fine Ero-sennin." She replied rather abruptly, her eyes briefly flicking to him before focusing on the road ahead of them. "Nothing's wrong." She affirmed, getting a look of disbelief from Jiraiya.

"Really?" He asked, peering at her. "It is okay to feel sad after what happened kid, you are allowed to."

"I'm fine!" She said through gritted teeth, accelerating slightly to stop the conversation. Jiraiya wasn't going to let that happen though, accelerating to match her.

"Your teammate died Naruto, you need to let yourself grieve, to mourn." He tried to verbally prod the girl, trying to get her to let the feelings out.

"He didn't just die Ero-sennin, I killed him." She spat, her fists clenching. Her violet eyes were shining with a hint of red. "I killed my best friend because I was too weak to capture him alive."

Sighing briefly, Jiraiya ran his hand through his hair before speaking. "Kid, I looked at the battle site and I've read the reports. You did everything imaginable to take him alive, you even took several wounds which would have killed anyone else." He stopped, grabbing her arm and turning her to look at him. "You only struck to kill once and that was when it was apparent that you couldn't capture him, you did the right thing."

"Killing my best friend was the 'right' thing?" She yelled back at him her eyes now fully red.

"In this case yes!" He told her, her fists clenching. "I wish I had the strength to do that."

"W-what?" Naruto was on the back foot with that declaration. "What do you mean?"

"When Orochimaru turned traitor I chased after him like you did with Sasuke, we fought briefly and I overpowered him but I wasn't strong enough to take him alive and I lacked the will to kill him." He admitted, sighing deeply. "I couldn't do it. He escaped and you know the rest, my inability to kill him has caused the deaths of Sensei and thousands of others. You did the right thing, it was too dangerous to risk it."

"Sasuke wouldn't have... I know he wouldn't have." She tried to argue.

"Just like I 'knew' that Orochimaru never would have or Sasuke 'knew' that Itachi never would have." He knew the second bit was a low blow but he needed to get through to her. "No one knows what someone is capable of, because we all are capable of doing so much more than even we know."

Seeing the girl retreating in on herself and forcibly holding back tears he knew he had hit the right points, but he needed to strike while the iron was hot. "You stopped Sasuke from going to Orochimaru, if he had made it he would have been placed on all ANBU hit lists and would have had a bounty on his head that periodically increased until someone was successful." Seeing her crumbling he had one more remark to use. "Even if he survived all of that he would have just became Orochimaru's meat puppet, if anything you saved him from a few years of pointless suffering followed by death."

"Why? Why?" She asked, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. "Why did he make me kill him?"

"Who knows Gaki, he was an obviously tortured soul who received no help." Jiraiya responded, his hand clutching her shoulder. "The only reason he lived for so many years were so he could kill Uchiha Itachi, he didn't have anything else. Maybe... maybe he just wanted it to end."

"Sasuke wouldn't do that." She protested. "He wanted to avenge his clan and then rebuild it, why would he..?"

"Who knows, maybe I'm just full of it. Maybe no one knows, we do things without conscious thought sometimes." He shrugged. "All we can do is to move forward, to keep going. The dead are in a better place than we are, don't pity them."

The silence that followed his statement stretched, nearly twenty minutes passed as they walked down the path. "I miss him." She said to no one in particular. "I... did you know that the last words he said to me were thank you? I'd just shoved a Rasengan into his chest and the last thing he did was thank me, who does that?"

"If there is one thing I know about Orochimaru's juinjutsu it's that it attacks the mind, the more you use it the more it attacks. It plays on your greatest fears and damages your judgement, directing you towards a certain path." Jiraiya spoke softly. "I think he might have realised too late and feared what he was becoming, or maybe he felt he had no choice in what he was doing and was glad that someone took it from him."

"Really?" She asked fighting off tears, her voice cracking.

"Maybe, maybe not." Jiraiya admitted, not wanting to mislead her. "All we can say for sure is that Sasuke knew that it was the right thing and that he was thankful towards you."

"I miss him." She reiterated quietly.

"I know Gaki, I know."

-LINE BREAK-

Two weeks had passed since they had left Konoha, meandering around Hi no Kuni at the whim of Jiraiya's contacts. The weather had stayed mild even as the winter continued, the temperate climate pleasant all year round.

They had just left Kakō-machi, a town located in an ancient crater formed long before human history, and were travelling towards Tokushima-shi, the capital city of Hi no Kuni. Jiraiya had been looking slightly shifty since he had visited an old, abandoned bathroom, forcing her to stay outside. He had returned with a small black book and a disturbed look on his face.

"What's up with you Ero-sennin?" She asked, a small whine in her voice. "You're acting really weird 'ttebane."

"Something's happened Gaki, I want to put some distance between us and the bounty office before we stop." Jiraiya replied, glancing around the forest that surrounded the road.

"Bounty office?" Naruto asked, suddenly confused. "You only went to a dirty old bathroom."

"That was a bounty office." He said, stressing the was. "Specifically a black market bounty office, it's for illegal bounties and to allow criminals like nuke-nin to hand in bounties."

"If it's illegal why did you go?" Now she was even more confused, bounty offices in toilets, illegal bounties. What was he on about?

"Because the criminal underworld is one of the best places to get information and bounty offices like that are the easiest way to access them." He explained, trying to get her to understand. "As Konoha's spy master I have to collect all information possible, legal or not. Besides, just because they're criminals doesn't mean they're bad people, I know a lot of good criminals."

"What about that book you brought out of there?" The book had been bugging her since she had seen it, at first she thought it had been one of his porn books but he looked worried as he leafed through it.

"A book I got from a bounty office? I wonder what it could be." Jiraiya snorted at the end before cuffing her over the head. "Use your brain Gaki."

"So it's a bounty book?" She asked, receiving a nod and an eye roll in response. "So why did you look so freaked out by it." In lieu of an answer she had a page shoved in her face causing her mouth to dry as she read the contents.

Name: Uzumaki Naruto

Moniker: Kyuubi no Jinchuuriki

Gender: Female

Date Of Birth: 4th October 49 A.K.F.

Allegiance: Konoha

Rank: Genin

Wanted: Dead or Alive

Bounty: 3,000,000 Ryo (dead) 5,000,000 Ryo (alive) - Otogakure

It was accompanied by a picture of her during the Chunin Exams, taken as she left the stadium after her fight with Neji and a description of her personality. "Is this real?" She asked, her eyes wide as she got a look at the page, her breath hitching as she read the moniker. Getting a nod in return she gulped before asking her next question. "And how many people will see this?"

"This is actually a legal bounty, that means it will be put in the official bingo books." He explained, carefully gauging her reaction. "Meaning everyone chunin and up will be given a copy."

It was as if a dark cloud had formed over her head, she slumped down in despair, her eyes going almost blank and her voice taking on an almost scratchy quality. "So everyone's going to know about the Kyuubi by the end of the week."

"Basically." Jiraiya agreed bluntly. "The law surrounding your status as a Jinchuuriki will be revoked and a large amount of the anonymity that I was banking on will be stripped away."

"Who cares about that!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, panic filling her features. "What's everyone gonna say back in Konoha, it was bad enough after Sasuke, what will everyone think after this."

She was stopped by Jiraiya's fist bopping her on the head, the pain making her clutch her head. "It won't be as bad as you think Gaki, Tsunade-hime wouldn't let it get that bad." Shaking his head he turned back to the path. "Neither would the clan heads or any of the jonin, they couldn't get to their positions with the sort of idiocy others show. What we need to focus on is keeping you alive while you train. That's a high bounty for a genin, a bounty that will attract attention, people will think that you're a soft option and will attack in force."

Seeing her about to protest he continued speaking, cutting off any rants. "Your head is now worth several years wages for the average person, you will be attacked." He was absolute in that declaration, his manner allowing for no argument. "Hopefully my presence will dissuade most of the hunters but there are always a few idiots…"

"I can protect myself Ero-sennin." She retorted, glaring lightly at him. "I'm not a kid."

"No, you're not." Jiraiya agreed. "You're not a kid, you might be childish but you don't have enough innocence to be a kid. But don't take this lightly, they probably won't try to kill you head on, no one is invincible, especially when taken by surprise."

"Just, be careful Gaki, don't get overconfident." He finished. "It'll just get you killed."

-LINE BREAK-

"One miso ramen please." Naruto ordered, a wide grin on her face. They had just stopped in a small town after a week of travelling off the beaten track, completely bypassing the capital city to avoid predictability. Arriving here Jiraiya had finally consented to getting some ramen, something he had been avoiding due to… budget constraints.

They had so far escaped the notice of any true bounty hunters and would have continued staying off the track if they hadn't needed to check in with one of Jiraiya's assets.

She could admit that she was beginning to feel better, a month having passed since Sasuke's death, she was feeling less numb, the world around her actually drawing some interest. But with it came more anger than she had ever felt before, anger that was becoming increasingly hard to repress.

Jiraiya had mentioned several times when her eyes flashed red due to her anger and she remembered a few times where her vision became clearer while angry and her nails became sharper. There were also times where she was glaring at people for minor annoyances that she would have shrugged off before.

A few times she even caught herself brooding, usually when it rained or when they passed waterfalls. She was also far more ferocious in combat, using more dirty tricks and potentially dangerous moves than she had before. She really wanted to hurt Jiraiya during those spars and it was beginning to freak her out.

On the other hand she seemed to have calmed down slightly, finding it easier to stay in one place and to listen to lectures without her mind wandering. Sure it still wandered but she was getting more from it, she could hold a basic conversation on her philosophies now, even if they were nowhere near as fleshed out as she had previously thought.

She suspected that a lot of the mood changes were due to the Kyuubi's influence but Jiraiya had only hummed in a non-committal manner when she said this.

But now she had money thrown at her and was told to go get ramen, for the first time in a month she was allowed ramen. She had quickly scoured the town finding the only ramen stand, a little hole in the wall called Ramen Nadeshiko who had an actual Yamato Nadeshiko as the chef, and placed her orders.

Jiraiya was off talking to one of his contacts, something about a shipment that had passed through the town, leaving her alone for the first time in a week. She guessed he was trying to make sure she was safe but it was slightly suffocating… at least she hadn't caught him peeping on her.

The scent of freshly cooked ramen roused her from her thoughts, the big bowl being placed in front of her, the broth sloshing around the the sides as it was placed on the counter. "Itadakimasu."

The first bite was surprisingly bitter, the broth coated noodles not tasting quite right. She was almost tempted to complain but she just couldn't bring herself to care…

Bolting up she swallowed harshly, there was something seriously wrong. 'There must be something seriously wrong with me if I don't care about ramen.' Turning she looked at the waitress who was looking at her nervously. "This is kind of bitter."

"Is it?" The waitress asked, glancing back at the chef who shrugged his shoulders. "Well how about a second bowl, free of charge in apology."

"Sure, spicy pork please." She replied pushing the ramen away from her and leaning back. 'I should probably talk to Ero-sennin about my issues a bit more. I don't want to go emo like…'

She clenched her fist hard, trying to cut off the thought, the pain stopping her from going too deep into her own thoughts. Surreptitiously she wiped her palm on her trousers, getting rid of the small amount of blood that had began to well from around her nails, her body heating as her healing kicked in, her wound shutting with a sizzle. Surprisingly her body stayed warm, usually cooling down after the healing was done, but it wasn't too bad.

She supposed she needed to find some form of closure, like Ero-sennin had said before. But how would she do that? She had no idea.

The chef's knife thundered as it sliced some chilies before transferring them, seeds and all, into the new bowl of ramen. The pork was added on top, the thin slices fanning across the noodles before it was passed forwards and placed in front of her. "Please enjoy."

"Thanks." She said with a nod before digging in, the chillies pleasantly burning her mouth but failing to entirely hide the bitter taste. This time she didn't bother complaining, maybe it was something with her.

For the next ten minutes she slowly consumed two more bowls, the bitterness remaining in each bite, her body uncomfortably warm. 'What could it mean? Is my guilt making it so I can't enjoy my favourite thing? How did Ino's dad put it, my mind tricking my body to cause a physical reaction to mental trauma.'

"What's up with you Gaki?" Jiraiya's voice chimed up from beside her, having claimed the seat without her noticing.

She didn't even flinch, used to this from the months of travelling with him. "The ramen tastes really bitter," She complained, ignoring the worried look on the waitress' face. "And I'm wondering if the problem is with me instead of the food."

"How so?" He leaned forwards, glancing at the ramen before back at her.

"Well, after I got out of hospital and before we left to train, Baa-chan made me go to a few therapy sessions with Ino's dad. He told me that sometimes our emotions can affect us physically and to be on the lookout for that." She explained, placing her chopsticks down. "I think that, maybe my guilt is making me feel like I can't enjoy anything so my body is ruining my ability to enjoy ramen."

"Well Inoichi does know his stuff, if it's about the mind the only person I would trust more is his father, but first you should check for other circumstances." He replied, dipping his finger in the ramen broth and touching his tongue to it.

"But I don't know what else it could be." She replied, her head slumping. This only caused Jiraiya to gain a deadpan look on his face.

"Gaki. The ramen is poisoned." He deadpanned before disappearing in a blur of speed, pinning the chef to his worktop and creating a clone to pin the waitress.

"What!" She yelped, jumping out of her stool. "Who would dare poison ramen?" Her eyes were now red, the pupils slitted, she absently noted her teeth itching as her canines tried to grow.

"Of course that's the bit which pisses you off." He snarked before turning his attention to the pair of prisoners. "Now, why did you try to kill my apprentice?"

"Please, they said they'd kill us." The woman sobbed, her arm almost screaming in pain from where it was wrenched behind her back.

"Did they? What else did 'They' say?" Jiraiya asked, applying pressure to the man's arm.

"That a girl with blonde hair and purple eyes would probably be coming by, if she did we were to place some poison they gave us into the broth. Once she collapsed they were going to grab her and leave." The man squealed, a crowd had begun to form, the drama drawing them in. Jiraiya just hummed before wrenching his arm again. "They also said we would get five percent of the bounty if we didn't say anything."

"Makes sense, if you had just gone to the police or the militia they would have had to leave." Jiraiya reasoned, before his eyes hardened. "They had to appeal to your greed, if you tattled then they would have either had to skip town or been rounded up."

"Please." The lady pleaded.

"Upupup, no complaining. It doesn't suit such a pretty little thing like you. Now who are 'They?'" He leered at the woman momentarily before his eyes hardened.

"They were wearing dark clothes, their mouths covered by masks, they had blank metal headbands." The woman sobbed, the crowd whispering and cursing about shinobi.

"That's a very nice lie, now who were they really?" Jiraiya demanded without missing a beat. The woman squirmed before her arm was wrenched again. "This is me asking nicely, don't make me be harsh."

"It's my cousin, he's a bounty hunter." The man whimpered. "He runs with three others, he's a ronin."

"Much better. Now I'm going to hand you over to these nice men for the attempted murder of an active member of the Konoha military." Jiraiya motioned to the militia men who had just shown up. "Next time people might not be so lenient."

-LINE-BREAK-

A week had passed since the failed assassination attempt and they were back on the road, the restaurateurs had been convicted quickly getting five years apiece. From what Jiraiya had said, this was was an incredibly light sentence.

The bounty hunters hadn't been seen since, using the commotion to flee. The cousin was called Unagi, a man who tried to become a samurai but fell to a life of crime, bringing dishonour to himself. Jiraiya wasn't that worried about the man tracking them but had urged her to be alert when alone as that was when someone would strike.

Now they were just ten miles from a mountain village near the border with Heiya no kuni where they planned to stop for the night, the next day planning to descend into country and cross the Tenchi bridge.

"Hey Gaki, I need to take a leak, just carry on I'll catch up." Jiraiya grunted as they reached the edge of the forest they were in, a mountain pass greeted her from just beyond the treeline. "Try not to get too lost."

"Whatever." She huffed before hurrying forward. "How do you get lost on a straight path?"

The pass was roughly a hundred metres wide, with a sheer cliff on one side and a slope on the other, small amounts of brush lined the slope the slope ending with a small cliff face nearly six metres up. She was almost stomping as she walked down the path, her annoyance palpable.

"He just enjoys pissing me off, if he's not peeping on girls he's making cracks at me. We haven't even done any proper training yet." She grumbled, booting a rock as she passed it, causing it to fly forwards further down the path. The echoes of the stone reverberated around the pass, the sound magnified by the stone walls.

Striding forward she kicked the rock again, sending it bouncing off the cliffside and onto the slope. The sound of it skidding back down caused her to crack a small smile before she sprinted up to it and kicked it again.

This time the rock went skidding up the slope, bouncing off of the cliff face at the top before bouncing down and getting caught in one of the shrubs. The clacking of the rock continuing to echo…

'That's not an echo.' Naruto eyes widened, her hand moving to her kunai pouch as the first explosion started, emphasis on the word first. Nearly a dozen explosions detonated along the ridge, the numerous blasts causing the slope to crumble and slide, the tonnes of rock and stone hurtling down towards her in an attempt to crush her.

"Oh shit." She cursed before turning, facing towards the cliff and jumping, her chakra seeping in and finding purchase, allowing her to run up the wall as if it was the path. Unfortunately this didn't last very long as her attackers had thought of this avenue of escape, evidenced by the explosions that detonated the top of the cliff, causing that to collapse as well.

"Damn it." She spat before launching back over the collapsing slope, landing briefly on a flat boulder that was sliding down before leaping again, trying to clear the rockslide.

It was at that moment that her attackers showed themselves, one appearing at the top of the slope and throwing two handfuls of shuriken, another two came out from the cliff throwing kunai and a fuma shuriken at her, trying to box her in. The fourth attacker shown himself, bursting from within the rockslide a kunai clutched in his hand thrusting towards her stomach.

"Fuck." She swore as the knife thundered into her gut, blood beginning to spill, grabbing the hand that was holding the knife she used it as leverage, flipping behind her attacker and kicking off his back. The man was launched into the path of his comrades weapons, blood flying as he was stabbed repeatedly, dead before he even hit the ground.

Naruto on the other hand had landed on the still collapsing slope, skidding down with the scree, the blade dislodging from her stomach as it got trapped in the rock. Painfully she slammed into the cliff at the bottom, the rocks piling up and burying her.

All was silent in the pass, the rocks having taken nearly a minute to settle, even the birds were silent, having fled during the initial explosion. "Shu is dead." The only girl noted, her tone almost bored as she looked over the partially buried corpse of her teammate.

"He always underestimated his opponents, that got him killed." The shorter of the two men replied with a nod. "Mai, collect the jinchuuriki's corpse, we need to get out of here and across the border before the Gama Sennin catches up." He ordered, moving towards his comrades corpse.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't know why you're bothering with his corpse at all, it's not like he was worth anything." She scoffed, moving towards the cliff face. Crouching down over the last area she had seen the blonde girl she quickly began shifting dirt and rock. "To be honest I'm glad he's dead, his incompetence was dragging the rest of us down."

At that moment the world almost became heavier, the air suffocating Mai as everything seemed to gain a red tint. "What the hell do you think your teammates are?!" Naruto's voice yelled, a red cloaked hand bursting from the ground, wrapping around Mai's throat. The ground cracked and shattered as Naruto sat up, dust and pebbles cascading from her form. "Don't ever take your teammates for granted!" She screamed into her face before slamming the woman's head into the cliff, a loud crack reverberating through the area, her neck almost perpendicular with her torso.

"Shit, Doton: Doryuu Taiga." The lead nin yelled, flashing through hand seals. Suddenly Naruto yelled in shock as all the rock beneath her turned to mud, causing her to sink, her lack of footing causing her to fall and become fully submerged in the mud.

"Katon: Gōen no Jutsu." The other man yelled, spitting a cone of flame, striking the mud and causing it to harden and solidify. He panted heavily as the fireball faded, having overpowered the technique in his panic, slumping slightly after the fire had faded. "Damn, she was tough."

"She is a jinchuuriki, they are powerhouses and are known for being inhumanly sturdy." The leader nodded, staring warily at the hardened mud. "We might need to use more firepower, get all of your exploding notes out."

At the moment the ground exploded, the area getting showered in debris as a red cloaked figure stalked out of the crater on all fours. Naruto was covered head to toe in red chakra, her eyes blazing red, her canine teeth extended into fangs and her fingernails sharpened into claws. The red chakra was sitting lazily around her form, two streams extending from her head like ears and one forming a tail that flicked in agitation behind her.

A guttural growl, that reverberated through their chests, issued from her mouth before she exploded forwards, dust scattering behind her as she dived, claws ready. "Doton: Doryuuheki." The leader yelled, a wall of rock bursting from the ground causing Naruto to bounce off, her head bleeding for a moment from the impact. "Get those explosive tags now!" He yelled as the girl shook her head and ran up to the wall, her first reducing the wall to rubble. "Doton: Iwa Bunshin no Jutsu."

Three identical copies of the nin grew from balls of mud that he spat out, the trio charging at the growling girl, throwing shuriken in an attempt to distract her. Swiping her arm lazily through the air she buffeted the area with wind, knocking the shuriken from the air before leaping forwards, clawing at the lead clone, only hitting air as it crouched.

The clones left arm flashed out, catching the kyubbified girl in the ribs and sending her to the side. Quickly she slammed her tail into the ground, digging it in to flip around and land on her hands and feet, the growling intensifying as she leapt at the clone again. Her anger induced tunnel vision caused her to ignore the other two clones, allowing them to strike her in a pincer manoeuvre, one attacking her legs with a stamp, the other throwing a hook punch towards her head.

To the shock of the faux-shinobi she didn't even budge from the strikes, the bijuu chakra planting her firmly in the ground. The constant growling turning into outright snarling was the only warning the two clones had before chakra hands burst from her torso, thundering through their torsos, the clones turning back to rock and crumbling as the girl glared at the final clone.

"Doton: Sando no jutsu." The original nin yelled as he slammed his hands down, two slabs of rock raising from the ground, crushing the girl between them. This was the opportunity they were waiting for, running forward the clone slammed an explosive tag onto her chest, the chakra cloak making it detonate immediately destroying the clone and launching her back into the cliff. "Now!"

At this yell the other nin, jumped into the air, launching a kunai towards the staggered girl, nearly thirty tags tied together and attached to the end.

The explosion rocked the area, several of the more precarious rocks tumbling down before the rock wall collapsed. "Did that kill her?" The thrower asked, staring at the unmoving pile of rocks. "That was thirty explosive tags, that should have killed her, right?"

"She should be little more than paste." The leader admitted, staring at the rocks that entombed the genin. "But why hasn't the sickly feeling dispersed?"

As if to answer him the pile of rocks exploded into the air, revealing Naruto stalking from the crater, a second tail swishing behind her. The red eyes glared at the pair before she disappeared in a blur, her speed having been boosted by the second tail. "She's above us." The subordinate yelled, seeing the girl diving from above he flicked through some handsigns before inhaling. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu." He yelled before exhaling, sending a massive ball of flames towards her as the leader dived to the side.

It was all for naught though, rearing back her head in a massive breath she roared straight at the fireball, the force of it sending the fireball back at the caster engulfing him in flames and causing him to release a blood curdling scream as he ignited. The leader was luckier, he had only been caught by the fringes of the technique so he only had burnt hands but he couldn't move them too much. "Damn it."

A light growl sounded from within the flames, the flames parting as the kyuubified girl stalked out, glaring at the man. "If you want to finish it, do it, Konoha scum."

"I think it's time to stop this right now." The voice of Jiraiya echoed as he appeared behind the nin, striking him in the back of the neck, knocking him unconscious. "I can't leave you alone for even a minute can I Naruto?" He shook his head before jumping backwards, a clawed hand swiping through the air where he had been standing. "Naruto, snap out of it." He barked.

Letting out another roar she dived forward at speed, trying to disembowel her sensei with her claws. Just before she reached him he stepped forward, flicking his foot out and kicking her in her right cheek. Sending her staggering before she righted herself, snarling. "Seriously Naruto, snap out of it."

She didn't, letting out a roar she punched the ground, creating a crater around her. Pulling up her hand the ground heaved as she pulled a piece of rock, twice her size, from the ground, hefting it above her head. "I guess I'll need to snap you out of it myself."

He quickly leapt up, the rock flying beneath him harmlessly, even as that happened he could see the girl lifting another rock and launching it towards him. "Futon: Kawa." He intoned before blowing wind chakra above him to push him back to the ground, the second rock sailing over his head.

Without missing a beat he continued running towards the girl, sidestepping a chakra hand that had flung itself towards him he made a hand sign, a single shadow clone popping into existence which began to run counterclockwise around the girl while he ran clockwise.

Her head was flicking between the two Jiraiya as she tried to figure out who to attack, her tails circling around her before simultaneously lashing out, trying to hit both of them but failing to hit their mark. With both tails fully extended he took the chance, both Jiraiya and the clone swiftly changed direction, charging towards the girl, fingertips glowing purple. Sidestepping another chakra hand he lashed out, slamming his fingertips into her stomach with a cry of "Gogyō Fūin."

For the first time in five minutes the mountain path grew truly calm, the cloying, hateful feeling disappearing from the air and the only sound that could be heard was the crackling of a fire. Naruto had collapsed to the ground unconscious, the ominous red chakra vanishing and her animalistic features receding. "Well, this was a shit show." Jiraiya sighed, eyes finding all three corpses and the unconscious nin. "Let's find out what caused this."

-Chapter One End-

AN - So how was that, it took a while but it is here.

Now why did I rewrite this... I was dissapointed with how the story was going. It was my first true attempt and I did not plan properly, I was placing things in the story that I thought would be cool and later decided that I didn't want to use it, Ruby's sharingan as an example.

The shows also progressed, bringing new information and world building that I wanted to use but couldn't under my current framework. So I went back and started writing the story again and I am much happier with how it looks now, I have a lot planned.

I hope you enjoy this story and all others to come.

Current stories I am working on.

The Ruby Rose Chronicles - RWBY/multi xover

Ruby: Life is a game - RWBY/Gamer

Kingdom Hearts: The sister's remnant - RWBY/Kingdom Hearts

Kaliedo RWBY - RWBY/Nasuverse


	2. Chapter 2

AN - Merry Christmas Guys. I still don't own either RWBY or Naruto.

-Chapter Two Start-

Her throat felt like sandpaper, that was what she noticed first, her throat felt scratchy and coarse, it stung as she breathed in, like a dozen needles were stabbed into the flesh simultaneously. Her eyes fluttered open, making her let out a groan as the light assaulted her retina. "Don't move too much Naruto." Jiraiya's voice sounded, piercing the haze around her mind.

"E-Ero Sennin?" She asked, her voice was gravely as she spoke, her arms shaking as she tried to push herself up, only to collapse back down. "What the hell, why do I feel so weak? Why is my voice screwed?"

"This'll help, just stay down at the moment, I'll explain." A water flask was placed against her lips, the cool liquid soothing her throat. "Now what do you remember Gaki?"

"I was walking down the path, explosions causing a landslide, I was attacked by four shinobi, I killed two of them, started fighting the other two, they blew me up and then… nothing." She recited, her memory going blank after she was blown up.

"Let me remind you. You pulled on the Kyuubi's chakra, killed a third shinobi by reversing his technique with a roar, burning him to a crisp. Then I showed up, knocking out the last shinobi… Then you tried to kill me so I sealed your chakra." He went deadpan on the last sentence, talking about her trying to kill him as if it was the most ridiculous thing.

"I tried to kill you?" She stuttered, trying to open her eyes slowly. "Why would I try to do that?

"You weren't exactly conscious." Jiraiya admitted. "You were just attacking anything that moved, the moment I knocked out the Iwa shinobi you lost interest in him."

By now she had got her eyes open, the burning slowly subsiding as she glanced around the cave they were in. It was the same type of rock as the mountain pass, making her think they had moved deeper into the mountain range, but it surprisingly didn't have an exit only a thin hole going up until it reached sunlight. "Where are we?"

"We're in my Doton: Chika Dōkutsu no jutsu." Jiraiya explained, looking at him he looked completely fine, not even ruffled, the only bit that looked out of place was a few specks of blood on his hands and she didn't think it was his. "It creates an underground cavern you can camp in, nowhere near as useful as you would think but it works at times."

"An underground cave. Why wouldn't that be useful?" She asked, shakily trying to push herself up again.

"If you can sense chakra it's really easy to find, it's incredibly chakra intensive and since our main enemy during the war was Iwa it was common for users to get it collapsed on them by Iwa nin who were better with Doton." He explained before shaking his head. "Never mind that, we need to talk about two things, your lack of control and your assailants."

"Look I don't know what happened, the woman was laughing at me killing her teammate. I was then dumped into some mud and everything becomes a blur." She placed her hand against her face, closing her eyes and focused. "I remember fighting, feeling like my muscles were burning and then I was blown up… then nothing."

"You need to learn to control your anger." He said with a sigh. "The Kyuubi's chakra feeds on anger and hatred, the more you feel the more chakra you pull on." He held up his hand to cut off any protests or excuses. "No, it isn't the Kyuubi affecting you. The seal is powerful enough to stop any manipulations it might attempt, this is all you."

She looked down with a sigh, wanting to deny the words. She had been thinking it herself, in a roundabout sort of way. The entire ramen-guilt thing had stuck with her, Inochi had said that her guilt could manifest itself in lots of ways, through anger, through depression, anxiety and a whole host of physical ailments. She guessed that anger was hers.

"Well how am I supposed to learn to control my anger? I've never really had to worry about this before." She sighed wincing as her muscles almost screamed in agony. "Why aren't I healing?"

"I told you kid, I sealed your chakra when you attacked me, no chakra, no healing." Jiraiya almost grunted. "As to your anger, you were quick to anger before but it was just as quick to fade. Now you keep the feeling, you leave it just under the surface and it runs wild the moment someone sufficiently pisses you off." He stared straight into her eyes for the next sentence. "You have to learn to let it go again, to allow it to leave, instead of leaving it to fester. You have to forgive yourself."

"Maybe I don't deserve forgiveness." She muttered, causing Jiraiya to sigh.

"You do, but I know that I can tell you that until I'm blue in the face and you won't believe me. You'll figure it out though, eventually." He chimed in, cutting off her self-deprecating thoughts. "For now we need to talk about your assailants."

"They were a squad of Iwa ambush specialists, focusing on assassination via environmental effects and explosives." Jiraiya began, moving into his lecturing pose. "They used such tactics as collapsing cliffs, creating sinkholes, causing flash floods and triggering mudslides. During the third war they were quite infamous for the damage they did to our supply trains."

"They were infamous?" Naruto asked, kind of amazed.

"Oh yeah, none of them were front line fighters but they caused more damage to us than any twenty front line fighters could." He confirmed, making sure she heard his next words. "I will say that the only reason you killed them is because they underestimated your durability. If they had known you would not have survived the first attack, if they got the first stab and attached an explosive tag to the knife you would have died."

"But they didn't." She stressed. "They didn't."

"No they didn't, but they could have." Jiraiya agreed. "There is as much to learn from a victory as a defeat. The next squad will be better prepared, and the squad after that…" He trailed off, seeing his point sinking in.

"Anyway, they were on direct orders from the Tsuchikage to kill you." Jiraiya continued, his eyes turning intense. "Not official orders mind you, but direct."

"What do you mean?" She asked, sitting fully for the first time since she woke up.

"I mean that if this was an official mission we would be able to do something about it, because it's unofficial it means that he can deny it as little more than some of his soldiers attempting to collect a bounty instead of a direct attack on Konoha's Jinchuuriki." He leant back, looking up towards the caverns roof. "Now though things will get worse, he now has a reason to give you a bounty of his own and that will mean everyone in Iwa and all their allies will be keeping an eye out for you."

"But that's not…" She began before trailing off.

"Fair? No it's not, you're getting the short stick of this." Jiraiya agreed. "But that's how things are. With this Akatsuki are likely to act early, not wanting you to be killed before they can grab you."

"Unless." She prompted, hoping there was an unless.

"Unless you disappear until the heat dies down." He nodded, seeing her freeze up at that. "And I've already figured out how you're going to do that."

-LINE-BREAK-

Two weeks later

An hour before dusk

An island thirty miles off the coast of Nami no kuni.

The island was small, so small that 'a rock in the middle of the ocean' would be just as apt a description, it only had a small smattering of grass across it's top and no other life beyond one toad. "Kuchiyose no jutsu." The toad declared before Naruto and Jiraiya appeared in a puff of smoke, Naruto blinking dumbly at the feeling. "There you go Jiraiya-boy, Naruto-chan, this is as far out as I can go." The toad was green, with white hair styled in a mohawk. He was clad in a grey cloak and carried a gnarled wooden staff.

"Thanks Pa, this is perfect." Jiraiya gave the toad a thumbs up before, turning towards the horizon, focusing on the task he would have to perform,both of their bags were missing, having been given to a toad to be retrieved later. "I'll get started."

"Where are we Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked glancing around at the empty ocean before focusing on the toad. "And who's the geezer-toad?"

She winced as Jiraiya reached over and slapped her head absentmindedly, continuing his task as if he hadn't even acted. "That 'geezer-toad' as you called him is one of the three elder toads in the Toad Clan."

"I can introduce myself, Jiraiya-boy." The toad lightly admonished the man before turning to the girl. "I'm Fukasaku, one of the two great sages of Mount Myoboku, the home of the Toad Clan. It is good to meet you Naruto-chan." He introduced, smiling at her. "And I have to say your nickname for Jiraiya-boy is both hilarious and depressingly accurate."

"You're a Sage? You mean like Ero-sennin is?" Naruto asked, crouching down to look the old toad in the face.

"No, no, no." He shook his head. "I'm much better than he is." Both Fukasaku and Naruto grinned at the dismayed squawk Jiraiya let off, turning his attention away from his task.

"Don't encourage her Pa, I don't get enough respect as it is." The man protested loudly, looking towards the toad with a betrayed look.

"You get as much respect as you deserve you two-bit pervert." She yelled back at him. "You said we were in a hurry yet you stopped to peep in five different onsens."

He seemed to take offence to that, stopping his task to glare at her. "Hey I'm not a two-bit pervert." He barked out before pulling a pose. "I am a super pervert!"

"That isn't something to be proud of Jiraiya-boy." Fukasaku shook his head as he said that before turning back to Naruto. "Anyway Naruto-chan, we need to start your training in the summoning techniques you can do."

"Summoning techniques?" She asked quizzically. "You mean like the Yatai Kuzushi no jutsu?"

"Yes, that is the most simplistic of the techniques." Fukasaku agreed, nodding his head slowly. "But you can learn so much more, from summoning specific toads to summoning parts of toads."

"You mean like when Ero-sennin summoned the stomach of a toad while trying to trap Sasuke's brother." She thought aloud, thinking over the time.

"Yes, like that." The toad had turned to stare at Jiraiya getting the man to blanch. "Gamahito is still recovering from the hole in his stomach Jiraiya-boy. An apology gift wouldn't be amiss."

"I said I was sorry." The man mumbled in response, glancing away while continuing his task.

"Anyway, that'll have to wait until you're settled in." Fukasaku said, turning back to Naruto. "Just summon a toad and ask for me in about two weeks or so."

"Sure… wait, settled in?" She asked, picking up on his wording. "Where am I settling in?"

"I told you, you have to disappear for a while." Jiraiya told the girl, now making hand seals at a fast rate. "So you're going to need to settle into your new life, to build your alibi while I'm gone."

"Gone? Where are you going?" She blurted out, now worried.

"I need to continue checking out my spy ring. You'll be staying with an old friend of mine, I'll get him to train you and every month or two you'll be reverse summoned to wherever I am to train." Jiraiya told her. "I'm going to be making people think that you're being kept on Mount Myoboku, that way they'll only try to find and attack you while I'm around."

Naruto sighed at that reminder, Iwa had posted a second bounty for her, willing to pay 8,000,000 Ryo for her death and 10,000,000 Ryo for her capture. A third attempt had been made on her, a knife shoved through her kidney before she could even react. The man had been immediately eviscerated by a chakra tail she had created instinctively from the pain.

They had then spent the next five days, away from civilization as Jiraiya set up whatever he was doing.

As if on cue he slammed his hands together, before placing a hand on her head, the air almost rippling in front of her eyes before clearing up. "Alright, this is where we part ways Pa, I'll summon Gama when I need to be reverse summoned."

"Of course, I'll see you in a week or so." The elderly toad nodded. "I'll see you in a few weeks, Naruto-chan." With that he made a handseal, causing him to vanish in a puff of smoke.

"Alright, let's go." The Toad Sage said as he began walking towards the sea, his foot impacting with the water like it was earth and holding him up. "We've got to travel ten miles in two hours, let's go."

"Okay, okay." The blonde mumbled water walking after him as he started walking at a brisk pace. "What did you do just then Ero-sennin?"

"Let me answer your question with another question, what do you know of the world outside of the Elemental Nations?" He asked, a light splashing sound punctuating his words.

"Outside?" Jiraiya grinned at the girls blank expression, stupidly blinking at the question. "There's an outside?"

"Yep, I'm not surprised that you don't know. Only high ranking shinobi know, although that's going to change soon." He grunted at the last part of the sentence. "Welcome to the rest of Remnant."

"Remnant?" She really sounded confused at that.

"It's the name of the planet." He almost waved off the question. "Or at least it's what they call it, personally I think it's a lot more imaginative than Earth."

"Outside of the Elemental Nations the world is split into the four kingdoms and Menagerie. The four kingdoms are Vale, Mistral, Vacuo and Atlas." As such one of Jiraiya's lectures about the world began, causing Naruto to begin to phase out of conscious thought before she was hit on the head. "Listen, this is all stuff you'll be expected to know, if you don't it'll look suspicious."

"But why?" She moaned in frustration. "I thought that I would be learning cool jutsu from you, not geography."

"Well you have to take the good with the bad." He shrugged, not bothering to say why she needed it. "Anyway, the Elemental Nations are surrounded by a barrier, a giant continent sized Fuuinjutsu believed to be about a thousand years ago. It makes those on the inside get lost and unable to find the barrier and the same happens on the outside, then you have the actual barrier."

"After the outside first made contact I figured out how to give people permission to enter and exit the barrier at will, before we had to force the barrier open through sheer brute force." He nodded at a wall of distortion covering the sky and the horizon. "I added you to it so you can walk through it without issue."

"So I can walk through it?" She asked, summing it up. "Why is there a barrier?"

"We can't say for certain but my best guess would be the Grimm." He said with a nod to himself. "They're soulless beasts of destruction. I think seeing it will be better than me telling you."

"Anyway, the four Kingdoms…" Jiraiya began lecturing, this was going to be a long walk.

-LINE-BREAK-

It was an hour after the sun had dipped below the horizon, they were soaked through from some fairly large waves and Jiraiya had thrust a brown cloak into her arms. "Put it on, it'll help dry you off and your outfit is just too distinctive."

"Hey, my orange is awesome." She yelled back, shoving the cloak back at him.

He immediately shoved the cloak back into her arms. "I don't care about you wearing orange but everyone knows that you wear orange so we're going to use that to our advantage." She looked confused causing him to sigh.

"Whenever you are in the Nations you will go back to your normal orange outfit, but while outside the Nations you will wear other clothes." He explained slowly. "It's just a small thing to help your disguise."

"But I like my outfit." She yelped, gripping her jacket protectively. "It's warm and comfy and has lots of pockets."

"While that's good and all, it doesn't change the facts." Jiraiya drawled. "Put on the damn cloak and get ready to get a new outfit as soon as we can." He clocked her on the head before she could protest. "You're a shinobi, not a toddler. Don't have a hissy fit over clothes."

She stopped her protest, throwing in the cloak before crossing her arms and pouting. "Why are we out here anyway?"

Before Jiraiya could answer a foghorn sounded in the distance. "That's why we're here." He said as a light appeared in the distance. "That ship will take us to Sanus, the continent that Vale is on. It'll take us to a city called Southend where we can take an airship to Vale."

"An airship?" She asked looking excited. "They have flying ships?"

"Yep, it's the safest way to get around out here." He looked amused at her excitement before beginning to walk towards the large ship, pulling on his own cloak. "Let's get to the ship before we attract something." With that he ran forwards, travelling towards the ship.

They scaled the side of the ship, running up the slick surface before hopping the rail. "C'mon let's go talk to the captain. If we wait people will notice that we weren't here before."

Without any preamble he threw up both of their hoods before beginning to walk into the ship. Following him with a grumble she watched as he walked through the ship… like he knew exactly where he was going. When they got to a door marked bridge he just strolled straight in. "Hey Salty, still sailing I see."

The captain was almost stereotypical, standing there in a blue captain's jacket with a captain's cap,he had white hair and a large bushy white beard. Turning towards the voice he brightened. "So you're still around and kicking you old toad." He almost laughed, looking at the man. "I didn't realise we had picked you up, or was this one of your mid-ocean boardings."

"We just boarded, is there a cabin free?" He asked, pulling out a small lump of gold and throwing it to the captain.

"Yeah, cabin nine." He nodded, pocketing the gold. "If you want I can get some food sent there for you." He took that moment to look over at Naruto speculatively. "You don't usually have company."

"She's my student." He explained with a shrug before pausing. "Actually I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of any families with girls her size, we need to replace her outfit before we hit land."

"It can't be that bad." The captain chuckled, but it turned into a full blown laugh when Jiraiya pushed the cloak to the side to show the outfit. "At least we wouldn't lose her if she fell overboard."

"Hey." She barked as the men chuckled. "What is this, old fart comedy corner." If anything they laughed harder at that.

"Come on, Skipper you have the bridge." The Captain declared before leading them from the bridge. "So what's your name and how did you get mixed up with this lecher."

"My name's Naruto and I got him caught when he was peeping and then bugged him until he agreed to train me." She answered, introducing herself. "How do you know him Ossan?"

"I was sailing along one day, something like sixteen years ago and I just see this man running on the water." He began regaling her with the tale. "I hailed him because of how strange it was and he leapt aboard, we got to talking and I learned about him and I told him of the four Kingdoms."

"Eventually we became friends and I used his ship to visit the different Kingdoms as he went on his route." Jiraiya cut in, not wanting to leave the man to tell the story alone. "Eventually I had finished scouting the Kingdoms and returned but not before I got a list of his scheduled routes every year. I used that to figure out when we needed to go out of the barrier to jump on his ship."

"What if you had missed me? Sea travel doesn't generally stick to a schedule old friend." The captain asked, obviously curious.

"Then we would have had a four hundred mile run to shore." He shrugged. "I would have thrown her on my back and ran at full speed so it would have taken about five hours or so."

"Hmm, if you say so." The Captain hummed before reaching a room and knocking.

"Remember we need to fit in, not stand out." Jiraiya hissed to the two of them as they heard feet walking towards the door.

The door was answered by a fairly small woman, she had short black hair framing her face. Her eyes were a warm yellow and were framed by the smallest amount of purple eyeliner. Most curiously to Naruto were the pair of black cat ears that sat proudly on her head, three gold earrings sitting within them, two in the left and one in the right. "May I help you Captain?" she asked her voice warm.

"Ah yes, Mrs Belladonna. I was hoping that you might be able to help my friends here." The captain began. "Their ship was scuttled by a grimm not too long ago and were able to get aboard as we passed. I've agreed to take them to Southend but they both lost all of their belongings and while I've agreed to lend the older man, Jiraiya, some clothes, you're the only people on board with someone of a similar size and build to the young girl Naruto."

The woman looked speculatively over at Naruto causing Jiraiya to reach up and pull down both of their hoods. The woman's eyes lingered for a moment on her whisker marks before brightening up. "I'll go ask my daughter whether she has anything to spare." She nodded, a soft smile on her face. She turned around facing the room before letting out a soft call. "Blake, can you come here for a moment?"

"Yeah Mom?" A younger voice asked, it was a lower voice than she was expecting for a girl her age. She looked almost exactly like her mother but her ears had an almost purple tinge to them in the light and her eyes were amber as opposed to yellow. She was dressed in a black yukata and had a thick book in her hands.

"Could you see if there's any clothes you wouldn't mind giving away? This girl currently only has what she's wearing." She asked her daughter who looked speculatively at the blonde.

"What happened to her things?" Blake asked, eyes flicking towards her whisker marks before she relaxed slightly.

"Our ship was sunk by a sea dragon, I killed it but the boat went down and we lost our stuff." Jiraiya cut in. "She only has her bright clothes left." He flicked open her cloak showing the bright orange briefly.

The girl rolled her eyes at that before turning into the room. "Come on, I'll see if anything fits you." She said before walking into the room, towards the left most single bed. The room was quite small but was still larger than the room she slept in on the trip to Yuki no kuni. There were three single beds in the room, two of them were obviously being used to relax on while the third was still made but was obviously in use.

"Where's your husband at the moment? I was expecting him to be the one to open the door." The Captain asked, glancing in the room.

"Oh, Ghira wanted to go watch the sea for a while." The older woman answered. "He should be back in a while."

"Speaking of watching the sea, I have to return to the bridge. Thank you for the help Mrs Belladonna." He nodded before beginning to walk away. "By the way, you are all welcome at the Captain's table tomorrow night."

"Thanks Salty, it was cabin number nine you said wasn't it?" Jiraiya asked, getting an affirmative hand gesture in return.

Meanwhile Naruto was standing next to Blake's bed as the girl went through her suitcase. "You should dry yourself off first." She hummed, pointing at a fluffy white towel that was hung on a rack next to her.

"Thanks." She replied, pulling off the cloak and her jacket, leaving her in a green t-shirt. She removed her hair ties causing the two ponytails to cascade into a curtain of hair down to the small of her back. She spent a couple of minutes drying the mane, her hair looking like she had just escaped a hurricane.

"I've got a couple of shirts, leggings and a yukata you can have." Blake listed off, putting together a pile, she passed a white shirt and a pair of black leggings over to her before busying herself with going through her outfits.

"Thank you." Naruto replied almost solemnly, accepting the shirt and leggings. "Oi Ero-sennin, turn around."

"Alright, alright." Jiraiya rolled his eyes as he turned around to stare out into the hall. "You're developing a sense of modesty, I never thought I would see the day."

"Hey, I have a sense of modesty." Naruto barked at the man, causing him to snort.

"I seem to remember a story about you streaking down Main Street for a bowl of ramen." He shot back, chuckling.

"It was worth it." She muttered, getting a low chuckle from the mother.

"You really streaked for a bowl of ramen?" Blake looked bemused at the idea, looking at the blonde with a weird look.

"Yep." She nodded unashamedly before pulling off her t-shirt leaving her in her bright orange training bra, before she swung the shirt over her and buttoned it up.

"How much trouble did you get in for that?" Blake wondered, glancing away as the girl stripped off her trousers and began drying herself off.

"Two weeks of detentions, three hours a day." She immediately listed off. "Biggest punishment I ever got."

"What about the time you snuck into the Hyuuga clan, stole all their underwear and then replaced it with bondage gear?" Jiraiya cheekily asked, getting choking sounds from both mother and daughter.

"I have it on good authority that you have no evidence." She responded, blank faced. She pulled on the leggings, pausing at the slightly too large fit, fortunately she noticed some ties on the waist to tighten it up. "You can turn around now." She said before looking Blake in the face. "Why is your face so red?"

Blake ignored the chuckling of the two adults as she almost glared at the girl. "You shouldn't change in front of people."

"But we're both girls…" She said confused, Blake's face going slightly redder.

"That doesn't matter." Blake almost ground out, trying to suppress her irritability, the girl doing it purely out of naivety.

"Just a small word, onsens are popular in our home town. Same gender nudity isn't that big a deal." Jiraiya threw in, defending his student. "Sorry if she made you uncomfortable."

Blake sighed, letting her annoyance fade as she tried to get control of her embarrassment. "Right, well here's the clothes." She said, clearly trying to end the conversation. She picked up the pile of extra clothes thrusting it into Naruto's arms. "I guess we'll see you around."

"Yeah we should get to our cabin." Jiraiya nodded in agreement, watching in amusement as Naruto was ushered out. "Thanks for this."

"Thank you." Naruto nodded, sounding a bit disappointed as she shuffled out of the room.

"You're welcome." Mrs Belladonna said sweetly, patting the girl on the shoulder as she passed. "I'm sure we'll be seeing each other many times over the next few days."

With that the door was softly closed behind her, leaving her and Jiraiya in the hall. "Well they were nice." He nodded before beginning to walk. "Let's go to our cabin."

Naruto followed morosely, obviously bummed out at being shooed out. "Cheer up Gaki, she was just embarrassed, she'll be over it by tomorrow." He snorted, guessing her thoughts. "Now stop moping, you have more lessons before bed."

"Why?" She moaned, stretching out the word.

"Because, I can tell that you're going to spend as much time as you can with that girl and I don't want you to slip up." He sighed before smirking. "Now prepare for three hours of learning hell."

"Why did I have to ask. 'ttbane."

-Chapter 2 End-

AN - Merry Christmas everyone, hope it's a good one.

Now a few things, sorry this took so long to get out, work and new episodes giving me new idea's happened.

Also i'm now looking for a Beta, PM me if you're interested. It's for all my stories not just this one.

See you guys in the next chapter.


End file.
